Normal
by Yaoi-No-Akuma
Summary: MiriDeku. AU. La gente normal es aburrida, o por lo menos eso dice.


**Boku no Hero Academia/My Hero Academia no me pertenece.**

 _Basado en un prompt que pone: "La gente normal es aburrida" "Es fácil decirlo cuando tú eres el normal"_

 _AU donde Izuku es policía y trabaja en conjunto con el héroe profesional Lemillion._

 ** _MiriDeku. AU. Aged-up._**

* * *

 **Normal**

—La gente normal es aburrida —suelta, rompiendo así el silencio entre ambos. Sin embargo no es consciente de lo que ha dicho, está demasiado ensimismado que ha perdido noción de dónde está y con quién está.

Su ojos cetrinos están clavados en la hamburguesa a medio comer que sostiene entre sus manos y parece estarla juzgando por el tipo de mirada que le dirige.

Su acompañante ha dejado de comer su propia hamburguesa al escucharle decir aquello, pero él no se ha dado cuenta, no se ha percatado de que el par de orbes zarcos pertenecientes al héroe profesional Lemillion le observan con bastante interés desde atrás de su máscara.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —la voz grave del joven sentado a su lado sobre el cofre de la patrulla le saca de sus pensamientos.

Se sobresalta y avergonzado las mejillas le arden mientras sostiene la mirada garza del otro, ¿acaba de pensar en voz alta? La atenta mirada del héroe le presiona y se alegra de que son los únicos ahí, no quisiera escuchar las bullas de sus compañeros, los cuales saben a la perfección su sentir hacia el joven héroe.

—No... bueno... —baja la mirada a su comida, nervioso, no sabe qué decir. Usualmente no habla sobre eso, con nadie.

Ha sido difícil para él crecer en un ambiente como ese, lleno de personas con individualidades y teniendo que dejar su sueño de ser héroe por no poseer ninguna de esas increíbles habilidades. Falló el examen de ingreso a la prestigiosa academia U.A. y al resto de preparatorias destinadas a la educación de futuros héroes profesionales y no era que no tuviera convicción ni el conocimiento suficiente, sino que falló las pruebas prácticas porque no poseía singularidad alguna, así de simple.

Recuerda esos días y se avergüenza del adolescente que fue.

—Dices eso porque eres normal —escucha de repente —, pero no eres aburrido en lo absoluto, Midoriya.

Al levantar la vista vuelve a ver al rubio, el cual ya ha terminado con su hamburguesa, lo ve levantarse y apenas puede ver sus ojos detrás de la máscara por culpa del reflejo del sol en ésta. Esas palabras son inesperadas y no hacen más que aumentar el sonrojo en su cara, se ha extendido a sus orejas y ruega que el otro no se de cuenta.

—M-me alegra escuchar eso Lemillion —tartamudea al principio y sólo siente como una gota de sudor baja por su nuca hasta su cuello —, pero ¿po-por qué crees eso? —¿se habrá percatado?

Alcanza a ver una sonrisa en los labios del más alto y no puede evitar que su corazón de un vuelco.

—Porque eres uno de los policías más dedicados con los que he trabajado —poco a poco las palabras del mayor le provocan un sentimiento que le estruja el corazón —, si alguna vez llegas a ocupar el lugar de Tsukauchi no me sorprendería.

—¡¿Eeeh?!, ¡no, imposible! —nervioso sostiene la hamburguesa con una mano y agita la mano libre haciendo énfasis en lo absurda que le parece esa posibilidad —, yo no podría... —ruborizado baja la mirada y se encoge de hombros mientras se cubre el rostro con el brazo, escondiéndose de la mirada garza del héroe.

—Y por eso.

 _¿Por eso?_ , repite y al no encontrar lógica a lo que ha dicho alza la mirada para toparse con el rostro enmascarado del más alto demasiado cerca de él, se ha inclinado enfrente suya y la distancia entre sus caras es menos de la que encuentra cómoda. En un instante sus pómulos se ponen rojos y sabe que ahora no podrá ocultarlo.

Lemillion se ríe y sin moverse un sólo centímetro continúa hablando —Todas esas reacciones te hacen alguien muy interesante, Midoriya.

 _¿Qué?_

Desde el peculiar murmullo que hace al concentrarse, hasta ese llamativo movimiento donde busca ocultarse le figuran acciones molestas porque simplemente no las puede controlar, ¿y ahora el blondo le dice que en realidad esas particulares reacciones involuntarias le hacen ser singular?, ¿qué debe pensar respecto a eso?

—¿Q-qué cosas dices? —abochornado voltea a su lado izquierdo y posiciona su brazo a la altura de su nariz con el propósito de esconder sus sonrojadas mejillas.

—De hecho son lindas —el aliento del más alto choca en su antebrazo e involuntariamente da un respingo.

—¿T-te estás... escuchando a ti mismo? —lo mira por el rabillo del ojo, incrédulo de lo que dice el héroe.

Escucha al otro reírse y se acerca un par de centímetros más a su rostro —Por supuesto.

El joven héroe comienza a retirar la máscara que cubre su rostro al mismo tiempo en que toma su brazo por la muñeca y le hace bajarlo.

No sabe qué hace —Lemillion... —pero está más preocupado por si alguien llega a ver el rostro del joven.

—Nadie está viendo —le asegura.

Y antes de que pueda comprobar la veracidad de sus palabras el rubio le besa.

Azorado suelta la hamburguesa y la deja caer contra el piso de hormigón, donde queda olvidada, debajo de ellos. Izuku abre los ojos a más no poder y asustado ante la posibilidad de que alguien llegue a verlos se echa para atrás rompiendo el contacto bruscamente.

Cubre su boca con una de sus manos y con la otra tapa el rostro de Lemillion.

—¿Ves?, adorables —la voz del héroe suena ahogada detrás de su palma.

No es capaz de responder nada y se hace más pequeño en su sitio, quizá su normalidad no es tan mala después de todo.


End file.
